Funny How Things Change
by LovelyBug
Summary: Alex was a convicted criminal. Sean was a confused teenager. Both are recruited for the mutant division of the CIA in 1962, when Sebastian Shaw was trying to start WW3. Never, ever did either think they'd find love! Let alone with each other. (Rated M for language and some mature content in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Alex's Point of View

"Alex!" Was the last thing I heard when everything went black. I was cold, I was wet, I was scared, and I was... alone. For the first time in my life, I thought I was going to die. I knew what I was and what I could do, but that didn't take away the fact that I wasn't immortal.  
When I woke up I was right where I thought I'd be, the detention center, in a metal room, no one else around me to get hurt. I smirked to myself. After all this time, they finally realized it. I liked to be left alone, my... ability usually got people hurt, and as much as I liked violence, I didn't like hurting people.

The next few days I spent laying on the hard bed, contemplating my imminent death. Either I was going to get out of here, or I was going to die in here. It was as simple as 1, 2, ...

"Summers!" I sat up and saw the large, squeaky, metal door to my little compartment open. In the doorway stood one of the guards, to whom I was very well associated with, and two other men, one in a dark grey suit, white button-up, black dress shoes and tie, with shaggy brown hair and greyish-blue eyes. The other was... well, he looked like the kind of guy you'd see walking these halls. He was tall, had the looks of a fighter, stiff jaw, lightly scarred skin, he was pale too. He was less formal than the first, dark jeans, leather jacket over top of a white crew-cut T. I looked down at his feet and nodded in approval, I'd always been a fan of Vans and DC's.

"Summers, move your ass and go," Terry, the guard at the door, spat.

I cocked my head to the side, pushing myself up from the bench. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "you're leaving," like it was the most obvious thing in the whole freaking world.

"Leaving?!" I laughed, "to go where? The nut house? Some government agency building?"

"Actually," the shorter of the two strange men piped up, "yes, but not for testing."

"How di-" I was cut short when he walked in.

He smiled brightly at me, sticking his hand out towards me he spoke, "Hello, my name is Charles Xavier." He was British, it was in his accent. He laughed and nodded, "yes, Alex, I am British."

I took a step back, staring strangely at..._ Charles_. The name fitted him. "How the hell did you know what I was thinking?" I asked as calmly as I could, although he was honestly freaking me out.

He smiled wider, nodding his head as though I was some amusing child. To him, though, I probably was. "You see, my dear boy, I'm like you."  
I looked at him like a politician would look at an alien believer and asked, "come again?"  
"Like you," he continued, "I too, am a mutant."

"Mutant?!" Terry exclaimed, staring in shock at the dude in the doorway, Charles and me. I couldn't say that I was any better.  
My eyes were wide and I could barely for a sentence. "H-How t-the hell... w-wha? HOW!" I was stuttering also.

"My mutation allows me to read the minds of those around me," he paused and laughed, "it comes in handy on dinner dates."

I shook my head slightly and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath and sighing, "so, what you're telling me is... that I'm not the only one?" I looked up to see him nod and smile once more. "I'm not alone? I'm not..." I trailed off, blinking rapidly.

"You are not in any danger, Alex," Charles soothingly said, placing a cold hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and wiped my face of any emotion. I nodded stiffly and followed after him and out of the detention center. I had a feeling that something was wrong, I mean, what would the government want with me? A convicted criminal! For god's sake! I killed a man! apparently, that doesn't matter though.

"Oh!" the second man, the tall one, started, "I forgot to introduce myself." He turned to me with an obviously forced smile and took my hand, shaking it. I grunted in pain as he squeezed harder and harder, I finally yanked my hand away and grinned sarcastically. "I'm Erik," he smirked and opened the door to the real world.

I hesitantly followed after Charles, watching my back as Erik shut the door. Something was off about him, but then again, something was off about everyone who was _our kind._


	2. Chapter 2

Sean's Point of View

"Blah, blah, blah... cake... blah, chocolate... Sean? Sean..." I stared out the window of my car, which my mom was driving. Apparently, in my house, getting your licence taken away is grounds for being driven around mom. "Sean Cassidy! Are you even listening to me?!" She screeched. I flinched and turned to her, giving her a bored nod before looking back out the window at the rain. "Sean?" my mother asked again, placing a hand on my knee. I rolled my eyes and sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Mom," I huffed, "can you stop the car now." I noticed the car was pulling into the aquarium parking lot. I loved hanging out at this place, it was always so quiet and peaceful. On occasion, there are girls who come here after hours.  
The car jerked to a stop at the curb and I sighed a thanks to my mom and jumped out, pulling my hood up around my face as I trudged through the rain. I got to the door and quickly pulled it open, feeling relief wash over me as I saw the reflection of my car pull away in one of the fish tanks.

I smiled to myself, shrugging off my jacket and hanging it up in the employees closet. I haven't worked here since I was fifteen, which was two years ago, but they let me keep the key. I walked through the various halls and sighed, leaning against the shark tank. I looked to my left when I felt a little bump on the tank. I saw a nurse shark bump its nose against the side of the glass. I recognized the long, white scar running along its back.

I bent down and knocked on the glass, grabbing the attention of the shark. "Hey Blade " she was our oldest shark. "How ya doin'?" I laughed when she bumped her nose against the glass again. I sighed and fell to knees in front of the tank, things were getting so stressful now.

Graduation was coming - I was graduating a year early - it was getting harder hiding my ability from my friends and family, and my social/love life was a wreck. I had no girlfriend and everyone who hung-out with me was a geek. I had nothing against them, just, half the time they said anything, I didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

"You know," I faintly heard. I slowly got up, walking quietly towards where I heard the noise come from. "Life sucks," it was definitely a girl. "You guys are so much easier to talk to than my friends or parents, or anyone for that matter." I poked my head around the corner and saw that there was a girl, a very pretty blond girl standing there, talking to the goldfish.

It went silent after she sighed and I decided to, you know, "give it a shot." I stepped out from the corner, with my hands in my pocket and my head down, and went to stand next to the girl. After a second of awkward silence I took in a deep breath and said,"crazy, huh?"

The girl looked up at me and cocked her head to the side. "Huh?" she asked.

"You like fish, I like fish, why don't we get a bite sometime and... talk about it." _Sean you're an idiot, Sean you're a moron, Sean you can kiss pretty girls asses goodbye, you are a loser, moron, moron, moron, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot... I'M OFFICIALLY THE MOST FVCKED UP DUDE IN THE WHOLE FVCKING WORLD!_

She looked up at me and then back at the fish tank, huffing out an annoyed, "I'd rather go out with the fish," then she turned and started walking away. With my oh-so quick thinking I leaned forward and screeched as quietly as I could against the glass. I could see the sound waves my voice made run through the water and the fish swam away quickly.

I smirked and turned around, shouting after her, "these fish?" She looked back at me and scoffed, noticing the empty tank. I rolled my eyes and looked back to stare blankly at the calming water. I hardly noticed when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

I jumped and turned to face a short man, one with shaggy brown hair and blueish eyes. "Hello Sean," the man grinned. I took a step back, only to bump into another someone,though this one was taller and much, much stronger. I looked up to see a man with a cold glare and strong facial features. I backed away from him, being careful to not bump into the other, shorter man there.

"Uh, I know that I'm not supposed to be here," I started, glancing over there confused faces, "so I'll just grab my jacket and call my mom and go." I turned to run, but a man's laugh stopped me.

"No Sean, we're not working for the aquarium!" I slowly turned to see the short man's face scrunched up in amusement. "We're here to ask of your service," he started explaining to me about how they were with a mutant sector of the CIA and that they were recruiting mutants to help fight off this supposedly evil man, Sebastian Shaw, and his own little army of mutants.

I felt my knees wobble and stumbled back to sit on the little cement bench. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, thinking over everything. "So... what you're saying is that," I paused, looking up at the shorter man, Charles. "I'm not alone?" He nodded. "I have use?" Again, he nodded, and Erik spoke.

"Of course you have use," he huffed quietly, "what moron doesn't have use?"

Charles ignored that last comment Erik made and smiled at me, an expectant look in his eye. "What do you say, Sean? Hhmm? Want to help save the world?"

I smirked, "now when you say it like that..." I trialed off, tapping my chin for dramatic effect.

Suddenly, Charles piped up, "wonderful! Let's grab your coat and be off!" He started to walk towards the back entrance, where I came in. he continued on his rambling, "now, we must stop back at your home before we arrive at the facility. We must tell your mother what is going on and pack your clothing and - oh! This is wonderful!" His voice faded as he got further away.

I stared in confusion at the place where he stood seconds ago, then I looked up at Erik. "Is he - " I stopped myself short and just gestured the crazy signal. Erik shrugged and started after Charles, who was faintly calling after us.

I, too, shrugged and stood up. Going to take a step forward I remembered my phone in my back pocket. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and pulled it out of my back pocket. I read the few Missed Calls and Unread Messages before starting off again, although... "AWW FVCK!" I exclaimed, face planting to the floor. Erik came back around the corner and scoffed when he saw me. I could've sworn he mumbling something like, "clumsy little child," as he picked me up by the collar of my shirt.

He glared at me and I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. _Things are not starting off well_, I thought.


End file.
